Me vs My Mom
by beng beng max
Summary: Luhan yang sudah berumur, merasa tatapan teman anaknya harus di waspadai ( slight Mpreg, EYD tidak sempurna, school life, tidak jelas, Summary alay, tolong baca dan reviewnya kawan) Its an EXO fanfic. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Me vs My Mom

Cast: Baekhyun,Luhan,Sehun,Chanyeol, etc.

Genre: Humor, Family, Friendship, a bit Sci-Fi

Warn: mengandung crack pair(walaupun sebenernya kagak), EYD yang kurang baik, cerita yang membingungkan, dan lain-lain.

Pair: Guess what (?)

"BAEKHYUN BANGUN"

"..."

"BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"NE EOMMA"

Percakapan seperti itu sudah terbiasa terjadi di pagi hari keluarga Byun. Sang ibu berteriak-teriak membangunkan sang anak, sedangkan anaknya malas bangun. Malah terkadang kalau ibunya sedang PMS sang anak bisa disiram. Ya begitulah pagi keluarga Byun.

"SIALLLL KENAPA INI JAM?! KENAPA GAK NYALA" Byun Baekhyun seorang lelaki tampan berumur 16 tahun itu mencak-mencak saat sadar kalau jam wekernya tidak berfungsi. Semalam ia telah mengatur agar jam itu membangunkannya tepat jam 5 pagi—karena pasalnya sekarang jam sudah menunjukan jam 6.30. Sebenarnya ia hendak lari pagi, supaya tambah manly—katanya.

"BERISIK! MENDING CEPET SANA MANDI" sang ibu teriak-teriak dari dapur lantai dasar (kamar Baekhyun di lantai 2).

"Bukannya bantuin, pagi-pagi gini malah teriak-teriak. Dasar ababil" protes sang ibu dalam hati. Sebenarnya seorang Byun Luhan tidak ingin teriak-teriak—terlebih lagi kepada anak semata wayangnya, tapi bagaimana lagi, Kalau di pagi hari Baekhyun memang 'rempong mode on' .

Setelah mendengar teriakan ibunya Baekhyun hanya misuh-misuh dalam hati karena bangun kesiangan. "Kalau begini kapan manlynya Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya dalam hati, sambil mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian ia keluar kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk di pinggang (au note: ini bukan ff yadong pls /digaplok). Lalu berjalan menuju lemari kayunya yang ada di sebelah meja riasnya. Ia mengambil celana dan kemeja yang di kantong sebelah kirinya terdapat bat sekolah tertulis 'SM High School'. Memakai dalaman, kemeja, celana, lalu ikat pinggang. Setelahnya ia berkaca di depan meja riasnya, menyisir rambut coklat halusnya lalu tersenyum manis. Setelah ia rasa sudah sempurna ia ambil tas biru tuanya, lalu memakai topi hitam kepunyaan Chanyeol—teman kecilnya, dan memakainya.

* * *

"Eomma... kenapa tidak membangunkanku jam 5?" ucap Baekhyun kepada ibunya saat ia sudah turun ke ruang makan. Lalu duduk dan minum jus strawberrynya.

"YAK! Kau tidak sadar apa, jam wekermu sudah berbunyi dari jam 5, dan itu membuat kuping eomma sakit. Lalu aku mengetuk pintumu selama kurang-lebih 10 menit, apa kau tidak sadar?!" ucap sang ibu. Kalau pagi Luhan memang jadi galak. Padahal Luhan aslinya ramah dan baik hati.

"..." Baekhyun hanya jawdrop saat menyadari betapa kebo dirinya.

"Maaf eomma..." ucap Baekhyun menyesal, karena sudah menuduh eommanya tidak membangunkannya.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa. Dan maaf juga ya eomma sudah berteriak padamu" ucap Luhan tersenyum kepadanya di depan meja makan.

"Jusnya dihabiskan. Rotinya jangan lupa dimakan. Lalu bawa bekalmu, ini untuk yang bla bla bla bla lalu bla bla bladan kau sudah bla bla bla bla bla bla bla kan Baekhyun? Bla bla bla" ucap Luhan panjang lebar tentang banyak hal. Bekal Baekhyun, tentang pelajaran, tentang baju olahraga Baekhyun—ya pokoknya segala macam.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil minum jus strawberrynya . Sebenarnya ia tidak mendengar apa yang ibunya bicarakan, tapi setidaknya ia menghargai ibunya yang sudah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Walupun terkadang ia merasa seperti bayi, karena ini itu pasti di khawatirkan oleh ibunya. Contohnya saat kemarin ada ulang tahun temannya yang sampai malam, ia sudah di telpon duluan sebelum pestanya selesai. Kadang Baekhyun suka sebal, memangnya ia bayi apa, memangnya ia anak sd apa, memangnya dia yeoja apa. Padahal ia kan sudah 16 tahun, dan laki-laki tulen (au note: walau sebenarnya dipertanyakan /kabur/).

Luhan-pun masih nyerocos tentang banyak hal, sampai tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Baekhyun buka pintunya" ucap sang ibu. Lalu tanpa disuruh dua kali Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang gabut-pun membuka pintu. Seperti dugaannya yang di depan pintu memang Park Chanyeol, dengan senyuman lebar(dan tampannya).

"Bek. Ayo berangkat" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi putih bersinar s*nlightnya (dia gosok gigi pake sunglight). Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'brooook' seperti tabrakan motor, yang sebenarnya diyakini oleh Baekhyun adalah suara perut sang Park Chanyeol.

"Laper ya yol? Makan dulu aja sana" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk, sedangkan Chanyeol nyengir kuda sambil memberi pandangan kalau Baekhyun tahu saja dia sedang lapar.

Chanyol masuk ke rumah keluarga Baekhyun. Lalu ia tersenyum saat melihat Byun Luhan sedang mengupas mangga.

"Anyeong, pagi eomma... aku ikut makan ya" Chanyeol memberi salam kepada calon mertuanya itu (?).

"Hei, sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan panggil eomma-ku dengan sebut eomma!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan calon menantunya, iya kan eomma?" Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

"APA-APAAN! MANA MAU AKU SAMA PERI RUMAH MACAM KAMU YODA!"

"Tak apa Baekhyun, eomma setuju kok, kalau kamu menikah dengan Chanyeol" ucap Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Baekhyun berjawdrop ria.

"Cepat makan sana, nanti kita telat!" Baekhyun mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Oke oke" ucap Chanyeol mengambil sepotong roti coklat, lalu mengunyahnya dan jalan keluar rumah.

"Baekhyun berangkat ya Eomma" Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Eit... poppo.." ucap sang ibu.

"Eomma... Baekhyun sudah besar" Baekhyun hanya berjawdrop, tapi tetap saja habis itu ia mencium ummanya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan Chanyeol, memakai sepeda motor milik Chanyeol.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan mereka melewati jalan yang terkenal dengan kemacetannya, mau bagaimana lagi, karena jalan ini satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lewati untuk ke sekolah.

Saat sedang macet itu Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang naik scooter. Ia terus memandangi pemuda itu, lalu tak sengaja melihat kemejanya yang ber-bat kan lambang sekolahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda seperti itu di sekolah, tapi wajah pemuda itu sangat familiar baginya. Ia semakin penasaran, tapi tiba-tiba motor Chanyeol berjalan.

* * *

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah, dengan menghabiskan waktu kira-kira setengah jam. Di sekolah sudah lumayan banyak siswa dan siswi berlalu lalang. Memang sekarang sudah jam 7.49 yang artinya kurang dari 15 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Baekhyun pun buru-buru masuk ke kelas 1-B, sedangkan Chanyeol ke kelas 1-C. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak sekelas, tetapi saat istirahat pertama dan istirahat makan siang Chanyeol pasti akan menempeli Baekhyun layaknya nasi dan teman dekatnya di kelas 1-B juga tidak sedikit, ada Kyungsoo, Chen, Sulli, dan masih banyak lagi.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, tandanya jam pelajaran petama akan dimulai dalam 5 menit. Semua murid sudah bersiap dan merapihkan seragam, lalu Jongwoon-seosangnim sang guru fisika yang juga wali kelas 1-B masuk. Semua murid memberi salam, Jongwoon-seosangnim pun membalasnya.

"Ya, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru dari Busan, namanya Oh Se Hun. Silahkan masuk Oh Se Hun-ssi." Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang tadi diperkenalkan oleh seosangnim bernama Oh Se Hun ini. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya, oh ya, ia melihatnya di jalan tadi. Tetapi Baekhyun juga merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal... kenapa rasanya pemuda ini sangat familiar dan kehadirannya membuatnya seperti... melepas rindu. Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Annyeonghaseo, Oh Se Hun imnida" ucap pemuda itu. Semua murid diam. Ada juga yang senyum-senyum sendiri, dan ada pula yang tak acuh.

"Sehun-ssi. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap seosangnim sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Do Kyung Soo. Lalu Oh Se Hun pun menuju tempat yang di sarankan seosangnim, yaitu di sebelah Do Kyung Soo—dengan kata lain tepat di belakang Baekhyun—sedangkan ekor mata Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun imnida, um.. Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun ramah saat Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap Baekhyun, tatapan yang sulit diartikan; seperti tatapan kaget, rindu, dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oh Sehun imnida.." ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum, dan di saat Sehun tersenyum Baekhyun merasa... senang? Seperti melepas rasa rindu.

"Anak-anak, buka buku halaman 73" ucap Jongwoon seosangnim memecah keheningan.

* * *

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang bete setengah mati. Karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus-terusan mengobrol dengan anak baru itu, Chanyeol lupa namanya. Yang pasti saat ia mengajak Baekhyun berbicara Baekhyun seakan tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya disana. Baekhyun asyik bercengkrama dengan anak baru itu. Chanyeol sebal...

"Baekhyun, aku ke kelas duluan" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bete yang hanya dijawab anggukan tak acuh oleh Baekhyun. Duh rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai botak.

Baekhyun dan Sehun terus mengobrol, seakan lupa waktu dan tempat. Membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi dari kebanyakan topiknya adalah masa kecil dan keluarga Baekhyun.

"Siapa nama ibumu hyung?"

"Namanya Byun Luhan, ya sebelum menikah dengan appaku namanya Xi Luhan"

"Xi Luhan? Dia bukan orang korea?"

"Iya dia orang China. Tapi dulu appa dan eomma bertemu di korea saat sedang pameran teknologi 25 tahun yang lalu. Eomma-ku memang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari appa. Sekarang umur eommaku sudah 45 tahun tapi masih tetap cantik loh" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, dan Sehun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Lalu, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh... Chanyeol... dia teman masa kecilku sekaligus sahabat karibku. Walapun kadang menyebalkan tapi dia cukup menyenangkan sih, kepribadian kami hampir sama, jadi aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya" Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum setelah menceritakan Chanyeol.

"Lalu appamu?"

"Oh.. Appa-ku jarang sekali pulang. Dia tinggal di Jerman untuk mengembangkan teknologi teleportasi. Tapi dia pulang setiap 3 tahun sekali. Pertama kali dia pergi ke Jerman saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Tapi setiap ulang tahun dan natal dia selalu mengirimkanku hadiah. Namanya Byun S-" bel masuk pun berbunyi, tandanya waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan waktunya mereka kembali ke kelas.

* * *

"Aku pulang... " teriaknya dari depan pintu. Pasti sehabis ini eommanya akan berteriak menyambutnya. Tapi... kok... sekarang sepi sekali ya?

"Eomma... eomma..." Baekyun mencari ibunya ke seantero rumah. Tapi tidak menemukan ibunya dimana-dimana.

Rasanya hampir ingin menangis, sampai ia ingat kalau ada satu ruangan yang belum ia datangi. Ruang kerja ayahnya yang di lantai 3...

"Eomma..." ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Di sana ada Luhan yang sedang mendekap foto berpigura merah marun, dan di dalam foto itu terpampang sebuah keluarga kecil. Dirinya, Baekhyun saat masih 7 tahun, dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Oh... Baekhyun.. sudah pulang rupanya..." sambut Luhan tersenyum, walaupun di matanya terlihat ada bekas air mata.

"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun memeluk ibunya.

"Tidak apa... eomma hanya rindu kepada appa-mu" ucap Luhan sekenanya. Ia memang sedang merindukan suaminya yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak kembali ke rumah. Mereka hanya berhubungan lewat telfon dan email.

Baekhyun memeluk ibunya untuk meredam rasa sedih ibunya, lalu ikut melihat foto itu. Di foto itu ia masih sangat kecil dan ia lupa kapan, ibunya masih sangat muda—walaupun sampai sekarang masih awet muda—lalu ayahnya... ia memperhatikan wajah ayahnya dengan seksama... rasanya ia pernah melihatnya, ya tentu saja ia pernah melihatnya karena dia adalah ayahnya. Tetapi bukan itu.. rasanya ayahnya sangat dekat.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa melihat wajah ayahmu seperti itu?" tanya Luhan karena melihat wajah putranya mengkerut imut saat melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Ah... ani... mungkin Baekhyun lapar eomma..." memang Baekhyun sedang lapar sih. Mungkin ia berfikir seperti tadi karena efek lapar.

"Ah... kalau begitu ayo makan, eomma sudah buat cake strawberry"

"Eh.. Jeongmallayo eomma?" Baekhyun sumringah mendengar 'strawberry'.

"Iya... sekalian ajak calon menantu umma makan cakenya ya" goda Luhan. Lalu Baekhyun loading... ia tidak mengerti apa yang eommanya katakan. Menantu? Ia kan masih—oh iya mengerti...

"Menantu? Maksud eomma Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Tapi sejak kapan sih ummanya jadi benar-benar seperti merestui hubungan mereka begini.

"Eomma tidak bilang begitu" Luhan membereskan foto keluarga itu. Lalu turun. Dan tidak tahu mengapa setelah itu Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol untuk makan cake bersama di rumahnya.

* * *

"Eomma... cake-mu enak sekali... juara pokoknya!" Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai cake buatan calon mertuanya ini.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah" Luhan tersenyum senang atas pujian Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam, khusyuk menikmati cakenya.

"Bagaimana cake eomma-mu menurutmu Bek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan ganggu! Kau menggangguku tahu?! Aku sedang menikmati ini" ucap Baekhyun serius. Inilah yang dinamakan 'ketemu nenek moyang' ucapnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sweatdrop, lalu meneruskan acara makan cakenya.

* * *

"Ah... enak sekali eomma cakenya! Terima kasih, aku pulang ya" ucap Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan 4 piring cake (au note: itu demen apa laper bang -_-).

"Tunggu Chanyeol. Ini bawa untuk keluargamu ya. Kalau hanya eomma dan Baekhyun sih tidak akan habis" ucap Luhan, yang sebenarnya Chanyeol kurang percaya. Karena kalau menyangkut makanan—apalagi makanan kesukaan Baekhyun—pasti dengan tidak ragu lagi akan Baekhyun habiskan.

"Ah, ne... terima kasih eomma" ucap Chanyeol pamit dari sana. Lalu ia meilirik Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati cakenya sambil bengong (au note: bengong imut /.\). Sebenarnya Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya, bahkan sejak tadi siang.

"Aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol menutup pintu rumah keluarga Byun.

"CHANYEOLLLL..." tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Lalu ia keluar rumah itu. Ternyata itu Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol senang bukan main! Ia ingin tersenyum tapi ia tahan dan membuat wajah dingin yang walaupun jatuhnya malah wajah derp.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sok tak acuh.

"Kau marah karena tadi siang aku mendiamkanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan muka imut. Chanyeol hanya berteriak-berteiak seperti om mesum di dalam hati.

"Iya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan singkat,padat,dan jelas.

"Ya... maafkan aku Chanyeol. Nanti ku pinjamkan kaset game pc baru deh!" bujuk Baekhyun.

"Gak mau."

"Terus maunya apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya (author mimisan).

"Poppo..." Chanyeol memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"YA! SANA PULANG PULANG JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" Baekhyun mengusir dan mendorong-mondorong Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu mendapat gebukan dari Baekhyun.

* * *

Terdengar ketokan pintu, dari luar sana. Luhan yang sudah selesai memasak tidak tega menyuruh Baekhyun membuka pintu. Karena Baekhyun sedang menikmati cake strawberry-nya. Lalu Luhan membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat pagi.." ucap pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia yakin pemuda ini bukan Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda ini.. rasanya tidak asing untuknya. Sedangkan pemuda itu menatap Luhan diam, lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah anda Xi—maksud saya Byun Luhan?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Lalu Baekhyun menatap kearah pemuda itu. Sehun... Baekhyun bingung kenapa bisa ada Sehun pagi-pagi di rumahnya dan bersikap sangat sopan kepada ibunya—karena kemarin Sehun sangat tidak sopan kepada Kangin seosangnim. Bahakan kemarin Sehun memanggil kakak kelas mereka tanpa embel-embel 'sunbae'—Baekhyun mendekati mereka sambil terbengong-bengong.

"Ya.. benar. Anda—" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat pemuda tersebut memeluknya. Luhan kaget, Baekhyun pun sama.

"Annyeonghaseo... Oh Sehun Imnida" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang kaget hanya mematung, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Aku teman sekelas Baekhyun. Apa ia tidak menceritakannya kepada anda?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun-ah... sedang apa disini" tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Sehun.

"K-kalian berdua.. ayo masuk.." Baekhyun menarik Sehun dan Chanyeol ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Luhan di depan pintu yang masih kebingungan.

"Eomma.. eomma... EOMMA" teriak Baekhyun.

"Y-ya? Iya iya" ucap Luhan lalu menutup pintu, walaupun ia masih kebingungan dan rasanya.. bedebar?

* * *

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan memakan sarapannya—cake strawberry dan teh hangat—sambil sedikit bercengkrama. Walaupun sebenarnya yang berbicara adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin yang membuat lengan Chanyeol biru-biru. Luhan? Luhan hanya teriam sambil membaca koran, dan Sehun sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan. Luhan yang merasa terus menerus diperhatikanpun akhirnya risih juga. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun, dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sehun yang mendapat balasan tatapan dari Luhan pun tersenyum manis—kelewat manis malah—Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu membaca korannya kembali.

"Jadi. Kapan kita berangkat?" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang marah-merah dengan Chanyeol pun terdiam. Lalu menatap langit yang mendung. Ia rasa tidak mungkin pakai motor ataupun jalan kaki ke sekolah.

"Eomma antarkan kalian ke sekolah" setelah mendengar kata-kata Luhan hati Baekhyun menjadi lega. Ibunya memang sangat pandai membaca air mukanya.

"Motor Chanyeol dan Sehun di titipkan di sini saja ne? Nanti siang kalian pulang memakai bis" tawar Luhan.

"Oke eomma" ucap Chanyeol. Lalu Sehun melirik Chanyeol. Melirik dengan tatapan aneh. Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap aneh pun menatap Sehun balik.

"Ada apa Sehun? Kenapa kau menatapku aneh begitu?" tanya Chanyeol agak sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa orang ini memanggil anda dengan sebutan Eomma?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Karena aku calon menantunya" jawab Chanyeol penuh kemenangan. Lalu Sehun menatapnya, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sebentar menatap ekspersi Baekhyun yang kebingungan, lalu menatap Chanyol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga boleh kan memanggilmu Eomma?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

"N-ne.. tentu saja Sehun-ah" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggil eomma, eomma juga?!" tanya Chanyeol agak sensi.

"Tidak ada alasan" jawab Sehun malas lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Dan setelah kejadian ini Chanyeol bersumpah untuk menjauhkan calon istrinya dari laki-laki tidak jelas bernama Oh Sehun ini (au note: kalian sama-sama gak jelas -_-).

Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bertanya-bertanya dalam hati. Ada apa dengan kedua laki-laki tampan ini.

* * *

Luhan mengantar Baekhyun,Chanyeol,dan Sehun ke sekolah dengan mobil kodok merah muda tuanya. Menurutnya mobil kodok sangat klasik dan tidak kalah dengan mobil jaman sekarang, jadi sampai sekarang tetap ia pakai.

Luhan menyetir, Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi penumpang.

Benar saja. Pagi itu hujan pun turun. Hujan tidak hanya membuat kesusahan, tetapi juga membuat jalanan tambah macet. Baekhyun hanya bernyanyi sambil mendengarkan lagu di iPodnya, Chanyeol bermain game konsolnya, sementara Sehun? Apalagi kalau bukan memperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan mulai berfikir bahwa Sehun punya kelainan, kenapa sedari mata pemuda yang beda hampir 30 dengannya ini tidak lepas darinya. Dan sialnya ia juga berdebar. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah di buat berdebar dengan laki-laki manapun, kecuali suaminya.

Di saat macet itu Luhan hanya memperhatikan mobil-mobil di sekitarnya sambil menunggu mobil itu berjalan. Tetapi pandangan Sehun mengusiknya, lalu ia mentap Sehun balik. Dan ia berdebar, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, entah mengapa. Pipinya bersemu merah melihat senyuman Sehun dari dekat.

"Sangat.. tampan.." ucapnya dalam hati, sebelum sadar kalau mobil di depannya sudah berjalan.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 50 menit di perjalanan. Saat sampai sekolahpun jam sudah menunjukkan waktu masuk. Dan saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang bel sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun langgsung mencium pipi ibunya sebelum keluar dari mobil dan membuka payung. Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil.

Luhan merasa lega karena Sehun sudah turun dari mobil. Entah kenapa, Sehun membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dan entah kenapa juga Sehun mengingatkannya akan suaminya.

"Eomma.." ucap seseorang menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ternyata itu sehun.

"Tas bekal makanku tertinggal" ucap Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambilnya. Luhan membalas tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa disangka Sehun mencium pipinya.

"Dah eomma.." setelahnya Sehun meninggalkannya dengan detak jantung tidak karuan...

**TBC?**

**Review ya teman-teman. Semakin banyak Review semakin cepat update. Lap yuh.**

**Kalau ada yang kurang ataupun ada yang mau ditanyakan tinggal review/pm oke? **

**Thx semua /kecup manis/**


	2. Chapter 2

Me vs My Mom

Cast: Baekhyun,Luhan,Sehun,Chanyeol, etc.

Genre: Humor, Family, Friendship, a bit Sci-Fi

Warn: mengandung crack pair(walaupun sebenernya kagak), EYD yang kurang baik, cerita yang membingungkan, dan lain-lain.

Pair: Guess what (?)

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya termenung, walaupun ia sedang menyetir tapi fikirannya kemana-mana, dan seperti yang kalian tebak. Ya, Ia sedang memikirkan Oh Sehun. Remaja tanggung yang berbeda hampir 30 tahun dengannya dan yang sialnya juga telah berhasil membuatnya gelisah, lagi. Karena jujur saja, setelah kepergian suaminya ke Jerman, ia sudah jarang sekali merasakan getaran getaran manis itu. Tapi mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang bahkan seumuran dengan anak kandungnya sendiri... tidak mungkin. Apa kata orang-orang nantinya? Apalagi dia sudah bersuami.

Ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan suaminya. Waktu itu tak sengaja suaminya itu menabraknya yang sedang membereskan makalah karya ilmiahnya. Lalu dia meminta maaf dengan bahasa korea, jelas ia tidak mengerti (Luhan waktu itu blm bisa bahasa korea) tapi lucunya laki-laki itu tetap terus meminta maaf sambil membantu Luhan membereskan makalahnya yang terjatuh berantakan itu, walaupun Luhan sudah memandangnya aneh. Setelah itu mereka mereka entah mengapa pergi ke kafetaria, dan berkomunikasi lewat bahasa tubuh, mungkin kalau waktu itu sudah secanggih sekarang, dia akan menggunakan google translate. Lalu Luhan mengajarinya sedikit bahasa mandarin dengan bahasa Inggris yang ala kadarnya, jadi komunikasi secara lisan mereka hanya 'yes' 'no' 'the other please', dan lain-lain.

Kalau sudah mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan dengan suaminya, pasti Luhan akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sampai sekarang ia merasa, kedatangan laki-laki itu ke dalam hidupnya adalah sebuah mukzizat. Walaupun memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi rasanya suaminya itu seperti potongan puzzle yang melengkapi hidupnya, sangat pas, sangat cocok.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas Baekhyun bingung, kenapa Sehun yang tadi berjalan di sampingnya tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu ia menyimpan tasnya di loker belakang kelas dan mengambil buku pelajaran sejarah, tak lama kemudian Sehun datang datang muka bahagia, seperti habis menang lotre.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum menyeramkan seperti itu Sehun-ah?"

"Hah? Seram dari mana? Aku tampan begini"

"Terserah... ayo katakan padaku sebenarnya ap—" bel masuk mengintrupsi pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan di waktu yang bersamaan Jung Seosangnim masuk kelas, Baekhyun mendecih pelan karena pertanyaannya terbengkalai. Mau tak mau ia memperhatikan Jung Seosangnim.

* * *

"Ya—Oh Sehun..." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun, lalu Sehun menatap kearahnya dengan pandagan bertanya.

" Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ditambah lagi tadi pagi kau hilang entah kemana" tambah Baekhyun.

"Oh.. itu... tadi aku sedang, mulas makanya langsung cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi" jelas Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu bahagia begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang sepertinya belum puas dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Itu... tadi aku melihat malaikat... hahahaha" lalu tampaklah sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sehun. Sedangkan Bekhyun menatapnya kebingungan.

"Hai Bek..." Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang pundaknya ditepuk menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun bete, pasalnya sampai sekarang ia masih kepo kenapa Sehun bertingkah aneh.

"Kenapa mukamu masam begitu... imutnya jadi bertambah kan.. hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa gombal.

"Apan sih? Siapa yang imut? Aku ini keren!" Bakhyun tidak terima lalu memukuli lengan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun melakukan adengan tidak senonoh (pukul-memukul loh ya -_- jangan mikir kagak-kagak).

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun pun langsung mengambil tas mereka yang masih ada di loker belakang kelas. Hari ini rencananya mereka akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok fisika. Satu kelompok teridir atas 3 orang, dan kali ini mereka akan kerja kelompok di rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali mengerjakannya di rumah Sehun, tapi Sehun menolaknya, dengan asalan rumahnya masih berantakan, ingat kan kalau dia baru pindah dari Busan? Dan Kyungsoo juga menyetujui ide Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas itu di rumah Baekhyun karena rumah Baekhyun lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya. Jadilah akhirnya Baekhyun dengan lapang dada (?) merelakan lagi-lagi mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahnya.

"Baekhyunnie~~~~~" panggil seseorang di belakang lagi, tanpa menebak-pun ia tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Panggilan macam apa itu hah?!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol lalu menggetok (?) kepala Chanyeol dengan gulungan karton di tangannya "Ada apa Yoda? Sambung Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan... Baekkie galak sekali..." ujar Chanyeol dengan muka ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun mendecih sebal.

"YA! Kau membuatku sebal!" lalu dirasakan Chanyeol pinggangnya sudah dicubit dengan manisnya oleh pemuda berambut coklat muda yang paling disukainya itu.

"Duh.. duh... ampun Princess" dan sontak, panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun menendang bokong Chanyeol.

"Hei kalian, sampai kapan mau bertengkar?" Kyungsoo memecah perseteruan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (sebenernya bukan perseteruan sih, orang Chanyeol gak ngelawan... hwhw).

Lalu selanjutnya Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, mendekati Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berjalan di depannya dan berjalan cepat depan Chanyeol dengan wajah sebalnya.

'Dasar Yoda menyebalkan, jelek, idiot,...' lalu Baekhyun menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Kini Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam bus. Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri, Chanyeol memegangi gelang gelang di langit bus untuk menyangga tubuhnya, sedangkan Baekhyun memegangi tiang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas harus berdiri, apalagi dengan adanya Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Tapi apa daya, kalau di jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, bus memang akan ramai, dan saking ramainya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus rela berdiri, padahal kursi di bis itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun memang beruntung mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk. Sebenarnya tadi Sehun menawarkan kursinya untuk Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun menolaknya. Dan benar saja, sekarang Baekhyun msenyesal setengah mati karena tadi menolak kebaikan hati seorang Oh Sehun. Sedari tadi Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan (menurut Baekhyun) itu terus menerus menggodanya, memangnya sebegitu asikkah menggoda dirinya? Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba bus mengerem sehingga membuat Chanyeol terhuyung kedepan, mendorong sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dengan tidak sengaja. Dan karena panik tanpa sadar Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun yang hanya sebatas dadanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipeluk secara tiba-tiba itu memandang Chanyeol horor, sedangkan Chanyeol yang di tatap seperti itu hanya salah tingkah dengan tidak jelasnya. Tak Baekhyun sadari, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat, sama juga dengan Chanyeol, jatungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena pelukannya kepada punggung Baekhyun itu.

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau berpelukan seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu terkikik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam acara kaget-kagetannya itu tidak menyadari bahwa bus sudah berjalan , dan mereka berpelukkan selama hampir 10 menit-an.

"Y-YA! Diam kau Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu melepas pelukkan Chanyeol dengan gerakkan kasar tetapi kikuk, tak ia sadari, pipinya bersemu merah.

Sama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun sama salang tingkahnya karena teriakan Kyungsoo itu. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya lalu melempar pandangannya entah kemana. Yang penting tidak ada yang melihat wajah memerahnya itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa keras karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang malu-malu seperti itu. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya salah tingkah. Baekhyun pura-pura mengambil novel fantasi di tas biru tuanya, sedangkan Chanyeol memandang jalanan walaupun sebenarnya fikirannya sedang entah kemana. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

* * *

Bel rumah berbunyi, dan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Lalu dengan langkah cepat iya membuka pintu itu. Dan termpampanglah seorang laki-laki yang sedang memunggungi pintu menunggu.

"Cari siapa ya?" tanya Luhan kepada laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Lalu laki-laki itu berbalik. Dan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya, lalu ia memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Suho-ah... kau pulang" Luhan sumringah mendapati Suho di depan pintu rumahnya, sudah lama Suho tidak pulang ke korea, dan Luhan sangat merindukannya. Sementara yang dipeluk juga memeluknya balik. Setelahnya Luhan mempersilahkan Suho masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan di Jerman?" Luhan keluar dari dapur lalu menaruh cangkir keramik merah muda dan sepotong cake strawberry di depan Suho.

"Baik... sekarang sedang musim semi disana" jawab Suho, lalu memakan cakenya. Luhan pun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Suho.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarnya? Ia pasti sangat menikmati musim semi" Luhan terkekeh kecil karena mengingat bahwa suaminya sangat menyukai musim semi.

"Maksudmu suamimu? Hahaha, dia semakin stress karena tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hyung" Suho meneguk depan teh manisnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukannya..." ujar Luhan pelan... ya, diapun sengat merindukan suaminya itu. Sangat sangat.

"Apa penelitiannya masih lama? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak ada yang membalas email ku?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, karena baik Suho dan suaminya tidak ada yang membalas emailnya.

"Maaf hyung.. penelitian memang sedang dalam tahap serius-seriusnya, dan aku pulang ke korea untuk mengambil beberapa sparepart yang tertinggal disini" jelas Suho singkat lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Um, hyung. Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang karena mulai besok aku harus mengirim banyak barang ke Jerman" Suho berdiri lalu memakai jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Oh... baiklah... ayo kuantar" Luhan pun berjalan di depan Suho untuk membukakan pintu. Suho pun tersenyum lalu mengucapkan salam.

"Paman Suho!" teriakan itu membuat Suho membalikkan badannya, dan disana ada Baekhyun tersenyum girang melihatnya, lalu berlari mendekatinya.

"Kapan datang? Apa paman datang bersama Appa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Oh.. maaf Baekhyun-ah. Appa-mu masih di Jerman" ucap Suho pelan lalu membelai sayang pundak Baekhyun—keponakan kesayangannya—lalu air muka Baekhyun mendadak sedih. Padahal ia kira ia bisa bertemu dengan appanya.

"Tidak usah sedih begitu Baekhyun-ah, Appamu menitipkan ini untukmu" ucap Suho lalu memberikan sepucuk surat itu kepada Baekhyun. Melihat pemberian Suho itu lalu Baekhyun pun menjadi sumringah lagi.

"Hahaha, ku kira Appa melupakanku" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak.. bahkan ia sangat merindukanmu. Oh ya, paman pulang dulu ya?" Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan paman!" ujar Baekhyun senang lalu masuk kedalam rumah, yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Lalu Suho meliriki Sehun sebentar. Dan Sehun membalas tatapannya. Sehun mendekati Suho lalu berbisik.

"Sedang apa disini?" bisik Sehun.

"Hanya bertemu-kangen dengan eommanya Baekhyun" ujar Suho tersenyum sambil menahan tawa. Sementara Sehun hanya memutar matanya seakan bilang "Tidak lucu".

"Oh ya, sampai bertemu di rumah Sehun-ah" Suho pun berjalan menjauhi Sehun lalu melambaikan tangannya, Sehun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Suho itu hanya mengerenyitkan keningnya aneh, lalu masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas fisikanya dengan serius, sedangkan sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menyemil biskuit strawberry di toples yang ada disebelah kirinya. Dan Chanyeol? Setetah numpang makan siang tadi dia langsung pulang.

"Sehun-ah.. ini cara mengerjakannya bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk nomer 14.

"Oh ini cara mengerjakannya begini" Sehun membeberkan rumus fisika itu kepada Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti. Baekhyun memang tidak begitu mahir dalam fisika.

Baekhyun sebenarnya lumayan bingung dengan anak baru ini. Dia baru beberapa hari di sekolahnya, tapi sudah bisa mengerjakan soal-soal sains dengan benar dan cermat. Sampai guru-guru-pun dibuat terkagum-kagum karena kepintarannya.

Lalu lamunan Baekhyun terpecah saat Luhan datang dengan nampan yang berisi sepiring besar buah melon yang sudah dipotong dan tiga gelas soda rasa jeruk ditangannya.

"Ayo, dimakan dulu buahnya" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, menarik perhatian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun.

"Oh.. terima kasih bibi" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil soda itu dan meneguknya pelan.

"Iya, istirahat dulu sebentar, lihat sekarang sudah ada asap mengepal di atas kepala kalian, hahaha" canda Luhan dan membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat memegangi kepalanya naif, Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu sontak tertawa keras. Jelas-jelas itu hanya candaan, kenapa Kyungsoo percaya?

Baekhyun da Luhan sama-sama tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya polos, tadi ia kira benar-benar ada asap mengepal di kepalanya. Tetapi Sehun tidak tertawa, sejak tadi Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan, dan karena merasa diperhatikan Luhan pun menatap Sehun. Semburat merah tercipta di pipi Luhan saat matanya dan mata Sehun saling bertemu. Lalu cepat-cepat ia mengelakkan wajahnya, agar Sehun tidak melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Eomma ke dapur dulu ya, jika ada apa-apa langgsung ke dapur saja, oke?" Luhan buru-buru berdiri untuk melupakan kecangunggan yang terjadi diantar dirinya dan Sehun, lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Baekhyun yang kebingungan melihat wajah eomma-nya yang memerah itu pun mentap Sehun heran. Sementara di wajah Sehun hanya tercetak senyuman manis.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun dan Eomma?" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. "Bodo amat lah" lanjutnya dalam hati lalu meminta Kyungsoo mengajarinya fisika.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu sudah berajak sore, tugas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehunpun sudah hampir selesai. Lalu Sehun bergerak gelisah, karena dirasakan desakkan dari tubuhnya untuk membuang air kecil.

"B-baekhyun, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya?" lalu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mencomot Pocky strawberry di tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun pun pergi ke toilet di dekat dapur dengan iringan teriakan Kyungsoo karena ulah Baekhyun.

* * *

Setelah selesai membuang air kecil, Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Jadi sambil menyelam minum air, selain ingin membuang air kecilnya, Sehun juga ingin menemui Luhan yang terus-menerus ia fikirkan dari tadi pagi.

"Eomma.." ujar Sehun pelan kepada Luhan yang sedang mencuci anggur di wastafel dapur. Luhan pun berbalik memandang Sehun kikuk dengan wajah kemerahannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan yang sedang menucuci anggur.

"Mencuci buah... apa tugasmu sudah selesai Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan agar tidak kikuk dihapan Sehun.

"Ya... sedikit lagi sih.." sekarang Sehun sudah berada di sebelah Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, dan jujur itu membuat Luhan mati gaya.

Lalu setelah dirasakan Luhan buahnya sudah bersih, Luhan pun berjalan dengan cepat sambil memunggungi Sehun agar pemuda yang umurnya hampir berbeda 30 tahun dengannya itu tidak melihat semburat di pipinya. Tetapi karena ke kikuk-annya itu buah dan keranjang buah yang ada di tangan Luhan pun jatuh, lalu anggur itu jatuh berceceran kemana-mana.

Dengan sigap Sehun membantu Luhan memasukkan anggur-anggur itu ke dalam keranjang buah. Tapi dengan tidak sengaja tangannya dan tangan Luhan malah bersentuhan. Lalu Luhan menatap tangannya nanar sambil berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, begitu juga Sehun, lalu Sehun pun menatap Luhan yang sedang memerah seperti tomat itu. Luhan-pun juga menatap Sehun dalam diam. Dapat dirasakan Luhan jantungnya berdetak kencang, detakkan yang sudah lama ia rindukan, detakkan yang selalu dirasakannya jika menatap suaminya, namun bedanya, kini di depannya bukanlah suaminya, tetapi seorang pemuda yang hampir berbeda 30 tahun dengannya. Tapi Luhan tidak dapat menyanggah bahwa jantungnya sangat berdetak sekarang.

Lalu dirasakan Luhan tangan Sehun yang tadinya hanya bersentuhan dengan tangannya itu pelan-pelan merayap dan meremas tangannya pelan, bagai ingin mengandengnya. Luhan semakin bedebar dibuatnya, lalu dilihatnya Sehun sedang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan. Dengan gerakkan perlahan... detik demi detik Sehun mengeliminasi jarak diantar mereka, mata Luhan pun tertutup menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun kepadanya. Lalu tinggal beberapa inchi lagi bibir itu menyentuh bibir Luhan.

"KRIIIIIIIING KRIIIIING" telfon rumah berbunyi, Luhan pun tersadar dan buru-buru berdiri dan berlari untuk mengangkat telfon dengan wajah super merahnya, sementara Sehun mendecak sebal, tetapi ia sendiri pun kaget karena tadi hendak mencium Luhan.

"Ha-halo..." ujar Luhan.

"Luhannie..." balas suara seseorang di telfon itu. Lalu Luhan terdiam.

"Y-yeobo? Itukah kau?" ucap Luhan tergagap mendengar suara orang yang disayanginya ini.

"Iya sayang... aku sangat merindukanmu..." sekarang Luhan merasa ingin menangis karena saking rindunya dengan orang ini.

"Hiks... aku juga merindukanmu bodoh..."

"Jangan menangis..." orang di seberang telfon itu berusaha meredakan tangisan istrinya itu.

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu chagya..." Luhan-pun menghapus air mata bahagianya, sungguh ia sangat bahagia bisa berbicara dengan orang yang paling ia sayang ini.

"Um... sepertinya masih luamayan lama. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja?" tanya suaminya.

"Ya... dia baik-baik saja, sangat baik malah. Dia pun juga merindakanmu suamiku.." ujar Luhan, dan tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki yang Luhan yakini adalah kaki Baekhyun.

"Eomma... itu Appa?! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Appa!" ujar Baekhyun sumringah, lalu Luhan memberikan gagang telpon hitam itu kepada Baekhyun, dan membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara dengan appanya.

* * *

"Bibi... aku dan Sehun pulang dulu" ujar Kyungsoo memberi salam di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun kepada Luhan, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Ya... hati-hati dijalan" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum, membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Lalu selanjutnya Sehun-pun mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan scooter biru mudanya.

* * *

"Eomma!" Baekhyun memecah lamunan Luhan yang sedang memutar-mutar pastanya sambil melamun.

"Ya, Baekkie-ah?" balas Luhan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantar Eomma dan Sehunnie?" ujar Baekhyun langsung ke intinya, mendengar itu wajah Luhan-pun memanas, lalu teringat kembali insiden 'hampir berciuman dengan Sehun' tadi sore.

"T-tidak... tidak ada apa-apa Baekki-ah..." Luhanpun tertawa hambar lalu mengambil piring kosong Baekhyun.

" Cepat sana tidur, ini sudah malam" ujar Luhan memunggungi Baekhyun sambil mencuci piring agar Baekhyun tidak melihat semburat merahnya. Lalu Baekhyun pun pergi ke kamarnya dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan Eomma dan Sehun ya? Kenapa kalau ada di dekat Sehun Eomma wajahnya memerah dan begitu juga Sehun?" ujar Baekhyun pelan kepada dirinya sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bodo amat lah..." lalu Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, gosok gigi, dan tidur.

**TBC**

Hah... akhirnya chapter dua rampung, terima kasih banget ya buat yang sudah baca dan review. Saya gak nyangka kalo bakal ada yang review fic ini hahaha, makasih banget reader-tachi... apalagi yang baca ada sekitar 330-an. Saya kira fic ini malah gak bakal sampe 100 orang yang baca -_- hahaha.

Nah, gimana? Sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan "Siapakah seorang Sehun" nya? Atau malah tambah bingung? Hahaha saya juga (?)

**byunpopof** : Jangan pusing.. hwhwhw. Ini udah update, gimana udah ketebak Sehun siapa?

**jameela** : nggak, Sehun masih muda kok. Masih 16 tahun. XD

**celana kai** : makasih, jadi terharu. Iya, mungkin Kai bakal muncul di chapter depan, tapi gak punya hubungan romance sama siapa pun. XD

**younlaycious88** : waduh... jangan-jangan... hwhwhw.

**EvilFrea** : Sehun itu bapaknya Baekhyun? Hmm... gak tau juga ya... hahaha gimana udah tertebak belom? XD

**kim hyun soo** : Sehun bukan profesor, tapi calon profesor. Sedangkan suaminya Luhan professor XD gimana udah tertebak belom? Oh ya, Luhan itu semacam heterogen, jadi bisa melahirkan walaupun laki-laki.

**indaaaaaahhh** : iya, rambut bapaknya Baekhyun pirang. Di cat gara-gara banyak uban... hahahaha HIDUP CHANBEK!

**PandaMYP** : siap *-*)7

**aizu-chan** : wah, hampir benar (?)

**linkz** : bisa gitu salah kabel? -_- udah ketebak belom? Hahaha. XD

**ohristi95** :gak, Luhan gak pedofil kok... hihihi.

Terima kasih juga untuk** DeerBino | | tinkerlin | ohristi95 | linkz | aizu-chan | PandaMYP | indaaaaaahhh | kim hyun soo | younlaycious88 | celana kai | jameela | byunpopof** dan yang udah baca. XD

Bocoran dikit, di fic gak ada crack pair kok saya tetap HunHan ChanBaek Shipper hwhw XD

Mau dikasih sedikit bocoran lagi gak? Kalo mau tinggal review nanti saya pm. XD

Terima kasih atas reviewnya~~~ tolong review lagi ya~~ arigatchuu :**


End file.
